Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. Particularly, the present invention relates to a display device capable of finely adjusting a module cover fastened to a wall bracket to a desired position.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of the information society, various demands for display devices have been increasing. Various display devices, such as, e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), have been studied and used to meet various demands for the display devices.
Among them, a display device using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) has an advantage of being excellent in brightness and viewing angle characteristics as compared with a liquid crystal display device. And a display device using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) has an advantage of being realized as an ultra thin type because it does not require a backlight unit.
Recently, much research has been conducted on the assembling structure of such a display device.